Sentimientos de una Carta
by Umizu
Summary: Oneshot... Un pequeño momento en la segunda temporada donde una carta sabrá lo que es sentir afecto hacia alguien que no es su dueña...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino al grupo CLAMP, yo los uso sin ningún fin lucrativo y solo por diversión.

* * *

Enero, 2008.**

**Sentimientos**** de una Carta**

Es un día bastante soleado y caluroso, se ve que hay pocas personas por las calles y con razón, no solo hace calor sino también es la hora de comer y casi todos están en sus casas o en sus autos donde tienen aire acondicionado. También se ven varios restaurantes y cafés con gente. Centremos nuestra atención en uno de ellos. Ahí, en la terraza de un café, podemos ver a dos personas tomando unas refrescantes bebidas muy frías debajo de una gran sombrilla verde. Las dos eran niñas, una tenía un hermoso cabello negro muy largo sujeto con un moño, algunos mechones ondulados caían sueltos, tenía ojos azul-violáceos y una mirada muy tierna. La otra chica tenía en cabello corto y castaño claro que enmarcaba su rostro y ojos verde esmeralda de mirar inocente. Las dos parecían muy entretenidas y charlaban animadamente.

"Aquí está su cuenta." Sentenció secamente una voz que depositó una pequeña bandeja con un papel lleno de números y letras.

La niña de ojos verdes alzó el rostro extrañada topándose con un chico mayor que ella de ojos y cabellos negros que la miraba como si fuera un programa de televisión medianamente interesante.

"¿Ah? He… hermano ¿qué haces aquí?"

"¿Qué no es obvio? Estoy trabajando."

"Buenas tardes." Dijo la otra niña riendo disimuladamente.

"Hola." Contestó el hermano para después dirigirse de nuevo a su hermana. "¿Y?¿Que no van a pagar?"

"Pe… pero todavía no nos vamos."

"Deja de molestarlas Touya."

Un guapo chico de más o menos la misma edad que el joven llamado Touya se acercó por detrás llevando una bandeja vacía, tenía el cabello gris platinado, ojos café claro y lentes.

"Ah, Yukito, hola." Saludó la hermana de Touya con una expresión de gran alegría y ligeramente sonrojada.

"Hola, pequeña Sakura."

"Buenas tardes, joven Yukito." También saludó la otra niña muy educadamente.

"Buenas tardes, Tomoyo. No dejen que Touya las moleste, si quieren puedo invitarles un helado flotante como disculpa, nosotros pagamos." Sentenció Yukito con la misma hermosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

"¡¿Qué?!¿Y por qué tengo que pagar yo también?" Replicó Touya molesto.

"Porque has interrumpido a la pequeña Sakura y Tomoyo en su conversación." Contestó Yukito susurrándole en el oído a su amigo.

Sakura permanecía sentada observando a Yukito con una mirada llena de ternura hacia él mientras Tomoyo observaba como ella observaba a Yukito sonriendo felizmente por su amiga. El rostro de Sakura cambió radicalmente en un segundo mientras miraba a todas partes… había algo en el ambiente, una presencia conocida. _"Esta… es la presencia del Mago Clow."_ Ella y Tomoyo cruzaron una mirada con lo que su amiga entendió la situación asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Ah, Yukito no te molestes, ya nos tenemos que ir." Dijo Sakura rápidamente poniéndose de pie.

"¿Eh? Pero habías dicho que aún no se iban." Contestó Yukito.

"Ah… es que… eh… verás." Trató de decir Sakura muy nerviosa.

"No, lo que sucede es que yo tengo que regresar a mi casa y Sakura se ofreció a acompañarme." Sentenció Tomoyo educadamente.

"Sakura… dijiste que me ayudarías con la cena de hoy." Mencionó Touya a su hermana mirándola acusadoramente.

"Eh… entonces solo acompañaré a Tomoyo hasta donde la van a recoger y… y vendré para que me acompañes a casa." Dijo Sakura tomando sus cosas mientras Tomoyo dejaba el dinero con la cuenta y empezaban a irse. "No me tardo, hermano."

Con eso, las dos niñas salieron del local a paso veloz y se ocultaron en un callejón entre unos edificios.

"Aquí no nos verá nadie, Sakura. Será mejor avisar también a Kero y Li para que nos acompañen."

"Si, pero primero debo hacer algo para que mi hermano no sospeche."

Sakura sacó de debajo de su camisa un dije con forma de una llave con una estrella colocándola en su mano.

"_Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo. ¡Liberate!_"

La llave comenzó a girar en el aire mientras crecía y se convertía en un báculo, de unos de sus bolsillos, Sakura sacó una carta rosa con la imagen de una niña de largo cabello adornado con unos listones y un pequeño espejo redondo en sus manos. La cardcaptor lanzó la carta al aire que giró unos momentos antes de ser tocada con el báculo mágico.

"Crea una imagen que se asemeje a mí… _¡Mirror!_"

Frente a Sakura apareció un espejo redondo gigante en el cual se veía reflejada la imagen de la carta, esta salió del espejo tomando la forma de Sakura.

"Espero que funcione de nuevo." Dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa. "Te encargo mucho a mi hermano ¿está bien? Por favor ve al café que está a la izquierda un poco más abajo y dile a mi hermano que irán juntos a casa."

"Si." Contestó la carta sonriendo.

Deseándose suerte mutuamente, Sakura y la carta tomaron sus respectivos caminos. _Mirror_ llegó al local donde Touya ya esperaba en la puerta mirando su reloj con impaciencia, Yukito se había ido a su casa dejando a un preocupado Touya ya que le había dado mucho sueño otra vez. De cualquier manera ambos a habían terminado su turno y Touya tenía que esperar a su hermana. La carta tomó aire antes de avanzar más para que el hermano de Sakura la viera. _"Él ya sabe la verdad."_ Pensó al recordar las otras veces que se había topado con el joven teniendo la forma de su nueva dueña y como él siempre sabía que no era. _"Talvez ahora sea diferente, tengo que actuar como mi dueña."_

"Touya, ya regrese. Vamos a casa." Dijo con más convicción de la habitual y la misma sonrisa que siempre veía en Sakura.

"¿Mmh?" Touya estuvo a punto de contestar cuando se fijo bien en 'Sakura', dio un suspiro de resignación. "¿Ahora a dónde fue Sakura?" Vio que la pequeña pareció sorprendida. "Casi me convences, pero de no ser porque puedo ver cosas que las demás personas no y la conozco muy bien me habrías convencido. Sakura siempre me llama 'hermano'." Agregó al ver confusión en el rostro de la pequeña.

"Ah, ya veo." Contestó _Mirror_ desilusionada.

"Entonces nos volvemos a ver ¿has usado los listones que te regalé?"

"Ehm… si, son muy bonitos, muchas gracias." Dijo la carta sonriendo de nuevo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Las niñas se ven mejor cuando sonríen, tú siempre te ves sonriendo."

El comentario causó que _Mirror_ se sonrojara levemente, Touya extendió su mano hacia ella invitándola.

"No tiene caso quedarnos aquí esperando ¿quieres ayudarme con la cena de esta noche?"

_Mirror_ lo miró todavía con un leve sonrojo asintiendo y tomando la mano del joven con una expresión de felicidad.

--------------------

En otro lugar, un joven oculto por las sombras observaba como Sakura trataba de resolver el problema que había creado para ese día. Tenía el cabello oscuro, ojos azul marino y lentes, usaba una toga y un sombrero que le hacia parecer un mago y un báculo dorado mucho más grande que él con la figura de un sol en el extremo superior. Él parecía estar muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

"Me pregunto… ¿qué harás ahora, Sakura?... ¿uh?"

El rostro del joven se tornó ligeramente sorprendido unos segundos antes de volver a su estado normal sonriendo divertido.

"¿Sucede algo, Eriol?" Preguntó una extraña criatura con forma de un felino negro y grandes alas de mariposa.

"Parece que sucedió algo interesante." Agregó una persona de largo cabello rosa, usaba un vestido del mismo color y también tenía grandes alas de mariposa.

"Inesperado… en definitiva el corazón es difícil de predecir… aún si no se trata de uno humano." Sentenció Eriol sonriendo abiertamente ante aquel extraño suceso. "Supongo que solo queda esperar…"

--------------------

Touya y _Mirror_, con la imagen de Sakura, entraron en la casa. Al ver que Fujitaka no se encontraba el joven decidió que no habría problema con dejar a la niña estar más tiempo ahí.

"Puedes dejar tus zapatos aquí. Voy a hacer un poco de té ¿te gusta con azúcar?"

"Eh… si, por favor."

El joven se adelantó al interior de la casa para hacer lo que había dicho, sin estar segura de qué hacer, _Mirror_ lo siguió a la cocina para ver qué hacía.

"Esto… ¿necesitas ayuda con algo?"

"Descuida, no es necesario, Sakura es la que me iba ayudar, pero no está."

"Es que… yo la tengo que suplir mientras no está."

"Si, pero no tienes que hacer lo que hace ella, con que estés aquí es más que suficiente para mí. Puedes esperar en la sala, ya casi termino."

_Mirror_, obediente, hizo lo que Touya dijo y esperó sentada en el sofá de la sala, frente a la mesita del centro con las manos entrelazadas más fuerte de lo normal y un leve sonrojo.

"_Su hermano sabe todo sobre nosotros, pero me trata bien, es una buena persona, aún cuando por culpa de mi travesura terminó herido no se enojó conmigo y dijo que me iba ayudar. Touya es muy bueno__ por eso mi ama lo quiere mucho… yo…"_

"Disculpa por hacerte esperar."

Touya entró con una bandeja en la que llevaba un juego de té muy bonito con una tetera, azucarera, dos tazas con sus platos y cucharitas, sacando a _Mirror_ de sus pensamientos.

"Muchas gracias, déjame ayudarte por favor." Dijo tomando las tazas y sirviendo té para los dos.

El joven observaba tranquilamente como servía el té, aunque parecía algo insegura ya no se veía nerviosa y sonreía, no como Sakura, sino como ella misma.

"Voy a decirte algo." Dijo llamando la atención de la niña. "No es necesario que frente a mí actúes como Sakura, probablemente la próxima vez que nos veamos ya no pueda reconocerte y prefiero saber con quién hablo en realidad."

"Eh… yo…" Esta petición había tomado por sorpresa a _Mirror_. "Pero… ¿por qué ya no me vas a reconocer?"

"Porque tengo que ayudar a una persona muy especial para mí, no quiero que esa persona desaparezca así que tengo que darle algo que yo tengo." Contestó posando una mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña.

"¿Una persona especial para ti?"

"Si."

"Uhm… Touya…" Dijo llamándolo por su nombre. "¿Crees que alguien como yo puede sentir también?"

"Si… pienso que todos los seres vivos pueden tener sentimientos, tú eres una carta que creó ese mago hace mucho tiempo, pero aún así creo que puedes tener sentimientos hacia una persona en especial."

"Es que yo creo que…" _Mirror_ parpadeó unos segundos antes de continuar. "Creo que ya ha terminado."

"¿Sakura?" La niña asintió. "Entonces antes de que vayas a su cuarto y le digas que todo está bien y que yo no se nada del asunto ¿me harías un favor?"

"¿Uh?¿Cuál?"

"Quiero pedirte que me dejes ver tu verdadera forma."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó sorprendida.

"Te había dicho que prefiero saber con quién hablo en realidad y eso incluye su apariencia así sabré cómo imaginarte en un futuro."

"Pe… pero…"

"No va a pasar nada, todo va estar bien."

_Mirror_ seguía sorprendida, pero parecía haberse calmado con sus palabras. Touya había usado la frase mágica de Sakura. _"Todo va estar bien..."_. Cerró sus ojos mientras un extraño brillo surgía de ella y comenzaba a transformarse de nuevo en su verdadera forma. La niña de largo cabello adornado con los listones que Touya le había regalado y el espejo en sus manos apareció flotando a algunos centímetros del suelo frente a él. _Mirror_ abrió los ojos mirando a Touya sonriendo. El joven devolvió la sonrisa mirándola con afecto.

"Ya sabía yo que no te parecías tanto a Sakura. Te ves bien con esos listones."

"_Muchas gracias, Touya. Por tratarme tan bien."_

"No es nada, ustedes siempre cuidan a Sakura, te había dicho que les estaba muy agradecido por eso y quiero que se los digas, por favor.

"_Si… uhm ¿Touya?¿Puedo decirte algo?"_

"Claro."

"_Tú ya tienes una persona especial y también una hermana, pero… quería saber si yo podría ser también tu hermana."_

Touya sonrió considerando la mejor respuesta, aunque a veces la mejor forma de expresarse es siempre la más simple. Posó su mano suavemente sobre la cabeza de la niña.

"Claro que sí. Tú siempre vas a tener un lugar aquí conmigo, no lo olvides."

_Mirror_ asintió sonriendo felizmente y volviendo a convertirse en Sakura. En el piso de arriba, la verdadera Sakura entraba por la ventana.

"Gracias, hermano." Dijo abrazando a Touya. "Nos volveremos a ver."

Dicho esto, _Mirror_ se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura. Unos minutos después la verdadera dueña de las cartas bajaba a la cocina.

"Hermano ya volví ¿en qué quieres que te ayude?" Dijo poniéndose un delantal rosa.

"Podrías no hacer tanto ruido, tus pisadas se escuchaban hasta acá, parecía que estuviera caminando un monstruo…"

"¡Yo no soy un monstruo!¿Uh?"

Touya le puso enfrente una tabla y un cuchillo junto con varias verduras.

"Ponte a hacer la ensalada o sino me vas a ayudar entonces vete." Dijo en su habitual tono que usaba para Sakura.

"No, si te ayudaré." Contestó Sakura con su ánimo de siempre comenzando con su tarea.

En la habitación, Kero ya había empezado a jugar videojuegos otra vez.

"Ay… ojala que a Sakura no se le olvide mi ración… ah, cuidado… si así, ya casi… vamos, vamos… ¡Bien!¡Pasé al segundo nivel!"

En la mesita de Sakura estaba el libro abierto de las cartas y sobre este estaba _The mirror_ en su forma de carta que parecía más feliz de lo común, aún usando los listones rosados en su cabello y una hermosa sonrisa esperando la próxima vez que viera a Touya.

**Fin…

* * *

Notas de la autora: **

Hola gente n.n Espero que este pequeño aporte mío a esta hermosa serie les haya gustado. Se lo tengo dedicado a Alan-kun para que no se enoje porque dejé un poco aparte mi otro fic por terminar esta pequeñez jeje... la otra vez me regañó u.u Ya me imagino su cara de "por esto te tardaste tanto???" XD bue exageraciones jeje Ojala te guste chico n.n

Para los curiosos que quieran saber algunos detalles de esta pequeña historia diré que solo se me ocurrió así de repente mientras veía el capítulo donde atrapan la carta _The mirror_ y le estuve dando vueltas a la idea toda la semana, hasta le pregunté a Alan-kun que opinaba jeje Sorry por mis preguntas raras chico n.nU Espero que no sea una idea demasiado rara eso de que la carta sienta algo especial por Touya, a mí me pareció una idea muy linda n.n

La historia se basa en algún punto de la segunda temporada cuando Eriol está causando problemas todavía pueden calcular por los detalles más o menos en que parte podría quedar: Touya aún tiene sus poderes, a Yukito le da sueño, Sakura todavía no le dice lo que siente y es un tiempo después de el capítulo de "Un regalo para las cartas".

Bueno espero que me dejen reviews para saber su opinión sobre esta pequeña historia, ya saben, para criticas constructivas, felicitaciones, opiniones, dudas, sugerencias, etc. hagan click en el botoncito de abajo n.n para criticas destructivas, virus, cartas bombas, recuerdos fuertes para mi mami, quejas, etc. los recibe con mucho gusto mi hermano mayor.

Voz:¡¡¡HEY!!!

Jejeje talvez no con tanto gusto n.nU

Mata ne n.n

°°°Umi°°° 


End file.
